Aishiteruze Baby: The after
by storyteller316
Summary: This story takes place after the final episode of the anime. In it, Kippei and Yuzuyu go through new problems in their lives starting with an unforeseen death.
1. Chapter 1: A year later

One year has passed since Reiko found Yuzuyu's mother, and today, Kippei is walking her home from school, unaware of what waits for them at home.

"So, Yuzuyu, how was kindergarten?" asked Kokoro as she walked with them.

"It was great, me and my friends had a lot of fun," said Yuzuyu who was smiling while holding both of their hands.

"Well when we get home, we'll help you with your homework," said Kippei as they walked up to the house. When they walked inside, they found the rest of the family in the living room.

"What's going on?" asked Kippei.

"Kokoro, could you please take Yuzuyu to her room, we need to talk with Kippei for a minute," said Misako.

"Sure thing," said Kokoro.

"What did I do this time?" asked Kippei as he sat his bag down by the doorway.

"Yuzuyu's mom was found dead in a car wreck last night, we got the call while you were at school," said Satsuki.

"What, are you sure it is her?" asked Kippei in a low voice so Yuzuyu would not hear.

"We verified the body just a few hours ago," said Miyako.

"Let me be the one to tell Yuzuyu," said Kippei as he looked up stairs while trying not to cry.

"Are you sure?" asked Reiko.

"I'm the one who was put in charge of her, she'll take it better from me than anyone else," said Kippei.

"He has a point," said his mom. Kippei then walked up the stairs and into Yuzuyu's room.

"Kippei onii-chan, can you play now?" asked Yuzuyu as she colored in a book.

"No Yuzuyu, I have something to tell you, and it's not going to be easy," said Kippei as he sat down on her bed.

"What is it?" asked Yuzuyu.

"The police called earlier, they found your mom in a car crash," said Kippei. Kokoro automatically covered her mouth in surprise.

"Is she alright?" asked Yuzuyu whose eyes showed that she was worried.

"Yuzuyu, your mom did not survive the crash," said Kippei who was still fighting back the tears.

"No," said Yuzuyu who was now crying.

"I'm so sorry, Yuzuyu," said Kippei as he held his arms out for her.

"Kippei onii-chan!" said Yuzuyu as she ran to him, crying into his shirt as she clung to him.

"Hey Yuzuyu, is it alright if Kokoro hugs you too?" asked Kippei as he noticed her crying through his own tears.

"Sure," said Yuzuyu without moving.

"Thanks," said Kokoro as she moved over to them, and hugged the two.


	2. Chapter 2: A decision

The next few days were tough on everyone, especially when it came time to fully adopt Yuzuyu.

"So, have you decided on which of you would adopt her?" asked the woman in charge of the case.

"I will," said Kippei.

"I'm afraid you can't since you're only eighteen," said the woman.

"Look, I am the one who has been taking care of her since her mom left, and now I want to be the one taking care of her from now on," said Kippei.

"Is there any way we can get this to work?" asked Misako.

"Well, seeing as there are two others who are of age, I might be able to do something," said the worker.

"What's going on?" asked Yuzuyu as she came into the room, just waking up from her nap since it was Saturday.

"We're just getting your adoption situation done," said Satsuki.

"Adoption?" asked Yuzuyu who was confused.

"It means that I could become your father and not just your cousin," said Kippei as he helped her up into a chair.

"Really?" asked Yuzuyu who was smiling.

"Yeah," said Kippei.

"That sounds great!" said Yuzuyu as she hugged him. Later that night, Yuzuyu was on Kippei's computer talking to Shouta.

"So, what is Shouta talking about?" asked Yuzuyu.

"He says that he's doing good and that his family is taking good care of him," said Kippei as he read an email.

"Tell him I'm doing good too," said Yuzuyu.

"You got it," said Kippei as he started typing. After just a few seconds, he replied to their email.

"What does it say?" asked Yuzuyu as she tried to get a look.

"He says that his mom and dad are getting along again and will be coming back with his grandparents to live at a new house the bought," said Kippei who was a little surprised.

"Really?!" asked Yuzuyu who was excited.

"Yeah, and it also says that he's going to be in your class," said Kippei, which made Yuzuyu even more excited.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise visit

A few days after getting the email from Shouta, Kippei got to school early since Yuzuyu did not have school.

"I don't believe it," said Aki as she and Mai stood in the doorway.

"What's wrong, Aki?" asked Mai.

"Kippei's here early," said Aki as she pointed at Kippei who was sitting at his desk doing some homework.

"It's the apocalypse," said Mai with a shocked expression.

"Hey Kippei, I thought Yuzuyu had the day off," said Kokoro as she walked up to him.

"She does, I came to school early so I could work on my math homework, which I didn't get to since I fell asleep trying to get Yuzuyu to sleep," said Kippei.

"It really is the apocalypse," said Aki and Mai together.

"It's so I can take and adopt Yuzuyu," said Kippei as he put his pencil down.

"Adopt her?" asked Aki.

"Yeah, according to the agent over the case, my grades are not at the level they need to be, so I'm trying to study more," said Kippei.

"She's defiantly changed you," said Kokoro.

"So didn't you," said Kippei as he grabbed Kokoro's hand.

"Get back to your work," said Kokoro as she walked back to her desk while laughing a little.

"Right," said Kippei as he went back to writing. Later that day, before lunch started, a knock came from the door.

"Yes?" asked the teacher from the classroom.

"Sorry sir, we're here to see Kippei Katakura," said Reiko as she and Yuzuyu walked into the room.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kippei as he got up and walked toward them.

"We brought you lunch," said Yuzuyu as she handed him a boxed lunch.

"Onigiri?" asked Kippei. Yuzuyu just nodded her head while smiling at him.

"Thanks," said Kippei as he placed his right hand on her head and patted it, which made Yuzuyu smile even more.

"Oh, I also made some for you too, Kokoro," said Yuzuyu as Reiko gave her another box to give her.

"Thanks, Yuzuyu," said Kokoro with a smile.

"Time to go," said Reiko. Yuzuyu and Reiko then left as Kippei returned to his desk.

"Did she make only onigiri for you guys?" asked Shin.

"It's her favorite food," said Kippei as he looked at the box lunch while putting it away in his bag.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome back

A month later, it was finally time for Shouta to return to school.

"Please help me welcome Shouta and his mother," said the female teacher as she introduced the two to the students and parents, who were there for Parents Day.

"It's nice to meet you," said Shouta and his mother.

"It's been a while Shouta," said Yuzuyu as she and Kippei, who did not have school, walked up to them.

"I'm happy to see you, Yuzuyu," said Shouta as he hugged her.

"How have you been, Mr. Katakura?" asked Shouta's mom.

"I've been doing god Mrs. Nashiya," said Kippei as he shook her hand while the children went to their seats.

"I have to say thanks for helping my family," said Mrs. Nashiya.

"I'm just glad things are good for you guys again," said Kippei as he walked to Yuzuyu and placed his hand on her head.

"Excuse me, but how do you all know each other?" asked the teacher.

"Yuzuyu and Shouta were friends in preschool, and this young man helped us when me and my husband were having problems, and now we're doing much better thanks to him getting involved," said Mrs. Nashiya.

"And if there is ever a time that you need to talk, or even your husband, just know that me and my family are there for you guys," said Kippei.

"Thank you, and the same goes for you," said Mrs. Nashiya. They then went back to class, the parents standing in the back of the room while their children worked.


	5. Chapter 5: A surprise for Kokoro

A few months after Shouta returned, Kippei had been avoiding Kokoro at and outside of school.

"So, he hasn't talked to you at all?" asked Aki as she and the other two eat lunch in the classroom.

"Yeah, and every time I go to talk to him he gives me some excuse," said Kokoro.

"Then let's go find him," said Mai and Aki as they stood up and headed for the door with angered expressions.

"Wait you two," said Kokoro as she turned in her seat to face them, but was too late, for they had already left the classroom. Later, after school, Kokoro was walking home when the two came running up.

"Hey Kokoro, we talked to Kippei for you," said Mai.

"What did he say?" asked Kokoro.

"That we should take you to his house to find out," said Aki as the two grabbed her arms.

"Wait a minute," said Kokoro as she was dragged by them. By the time the three had reached Kippei's house, Kokoro had given up on resisting.

"Alright, this had better be something good," said Kokoro as she rang the doorbell.

"It's unlocked," said Kippei from the other side.

"Kippei, you have a lot of," said Kokoro as she walked into the house, but was stopped when several party poppers went off.

"Surprise, happy birthday Kokoro!" said Kippei's family as they stood in front of her.

"What?!" asked Kokoro who was surprised.

"Did we get you?" asked Kippei as he walked up to her with a party hat in his hands.

"You mean to tell me that you were avoiding me because you were throwing me a party?!" asked Kokoro who was still stunned.

"Yep," said Kippei as he placed the hat on her.

"And you two were in on this?" asked Kokoro as she turned to Aki and Mai.

"We became part of this when we went to find him at lunch," said Aki who was already wearing a party hat.

"You have to see the cake that we made," said Yuzuyu as she grabbed Kokoro's hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Did you two really make this?" asked Kokoro as she looked at a cake that had been iced in white icing, with her face made of icing in the middle.

"Was adding your face too much?" asked Kippei.

"No, it looks great this way, but how did you do this?" asked Kokoro.

"I just sat down with a picture of you while Yuzuyu was asleep and I did it," said Kippei with a proud voice.

"I think we found a job for him then," said Mai in a joking voice.

"That might not be a bad idea, but first, who wants a slice of cake," said Kippei as he got a knife.

"I do!" said everyone as they raised their hands. Later, on the back porch, Kippei, Kokoro, and Yuzuyu were looking up at the starry sky.

"Today was a lot of fun thanks to this party," said Kokoro who was smiling.

"But it's still not over yet," said Kippei as he motioned to Yuzuyu who in response handed a small box to Kokoro.

"What's this?" asked Kokoro as she opened the box to find a plastic ring inside it.

"It's nothing big, but I hope that one day I can buy you a real ring," said Kippei.

"This is," said Kokoro who was to shocked to say anything else.

"It's just a promise, I'll understand if in a few years you don't want to, but for now please keep it," said Kippei.

"Sure thing," said Kokoro with a smile as she put the plastic ring on, which was surprising that it even fit her finger.


	6. Chapter 6: Kippei surprised all

A few days after the party, Kippei's class was getting a big test back that was making everyone nervous.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but on this test you took, someone got a perfect score," said the teacher. The class then exploded in whispers of who it could be or if there had been mistake.

"Alright, I know that you all want to know who it is, so I'll take and walk the test up to the person; and no, this is not a mistake," said the teacher. He then took and walked it up to Kippei.

"Kippei?!" asked Shin while standing up out of shock.

"He got a perfect score?!" asked Aki who did the same as Shin.

"I was just as surprised as you are, oh and the adoption worker called me to tell you that she will be at you house tonight for you to sign papers," said the teacher. This news made Kippei happier than any test score. Later, at his house after signing the papers.

"Well Mr. Katakura, she is officially your daughter now," said the worker with a kind smile while putting the paper work away.

"I can't believe that this is happening," said Kippei.

"I can't believe how good you scored on this test," said Misako as she looked at his perfect score. His mom had even passed out a little from seeing it when he had come back from school.

"I have been studying like crazy to make sure my grades go up," said Kippei. Yuzuyu then tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"What's wrong, Yuzuyu?" asked Kippei.

"I'm tired," said Yuzuyu as she yawned and rubbed her right eye.

"Alright, let's go to bed then," said Kippei as he picked her up.

"Ok, Kippei papa," said Yuzuyu with the warmest smile ever while wrapping her arms around his neck.


	7. Epilogue

Several years have now passed since Yuzuyu was adopted by Kippei. After he had graduated, Kippei went to a local college to learn more on cooking, he also started working at a pastry shop nearby. Kokoro decided to go through with their engagement, and even went back to talk with her father about it. However, there is one thing the two did not count on, and that was giving Yuzuyu a little brother so soon, but she and the others are taking it quite well.

The end.


End file.
